


Story of the Lost

by Ajya



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Genderfluid Character, I Tried, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajya/pseuds/Ajya
Summary: This is currently a Story that is a test.  I have not written in a very long time.  I will share more, time permitting.  Constructive criticism is welcome.This is a Story of how the offspring of the Enchantress helps the children of the isle become free.  With some strange, interdimensional magic that is a byproduct of clashing wills.  Because not everything goes according to plan, ever.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Gil/Uma (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. This is the Beginning?

Story of The Lost

We live day to day trying to survive. The villains banished to this island have grown more and more….desperate might be the word as the years go by. Trapped here by the ‘heroic’ King Adam, the Beast. Those that didn’t survive their respective stories were forced back to suffer more of a punishment, because apparently death isn’t punishment enough. Some have found solace in trying to maintain the life they had. Others try to make the best of the situation they have, making a better life out of nothing. Others driven to anger and insanity , trapped and seeing no way to be ever free again. Lashing out, destroying anything in their path. No matter what, or who, it is.

Those that live on this isle, especially those that were born here, are driven by the desire, the hope, of escaping this place. At least, on this side of the isle. Those that run the docks, and those that reside in the forest. The sea-faring folks, and the forest dwellers tend to be more hands on than the royals and nobility that reside on and in the center of this island. As for who I am? It’s a bit confusing, explaining to those who don’t have the ability, what it’s like not be stuck with one form. I am….fluid in my form, not bound by the human standard of their binary. Being part fae does have its perks. Some call me Eva. Others call me Gage. I am both and more. Depending on the day. Depending on the form that I have taken.

Well, as much as can be changed and taken with the limits placed on this isle by the Barrier. And some days are better than others. The Barrier blocks all dark magic, hoping to curb the tendencies of the wicked that reside here. Though there are loopholes. Magic is simple. All you need is a wish, the power to make that wish a reality , and the will to make it so. Dark magic comes from a dark wish. Intent, the will put into the magic, is what the Barrier negates. Now, if you were to have a wish that has the intent that is not dark in nature, and goes with the nauseating “Do Better!! Be Good!!” propaganda of the Beast's, you can conjure up small amounts of the most minor of magics. It is far easier if it is an ability that you are born with, those tend to come easier than learned abilities.

My mother has tried to carve the lessons of learned magic into me since I was a small child, just so they would stay with me. Not that any of the magic she has tried teaching me has worked. Again, that comes down to intent. Hers, since coming to this isle, has been has been less than…ideal. And if the lessons fade, they are carved deeper. The scars I bare are deep, and well learned lessons, hopefully not wasted on a being that will never be able to try the enchantments being ‘taught’. There are many reasons why I don’t enjoy spending time at “home”, the Forest. As for the born abilities? I try to test those that are available, with the limited magic that is accessible with the Barrier.

I call it a forest, but with no magic and all the bad intent on this isle, it’s not much of one. The trees don’t grow, any life here has long since given up. It has trees that no longer bare fruit, nor grow even the smallest of leaves. No flowers grow, no undergrowth. No animals reside, other than any of the ‘evil minions’ deemed unsuitable for the outside.

When not in The Forest, I spend my days running supplies on the Docks. When the ships come in with ‘Supplies' from the main land, I have been assigned to pick out what the crew needs, by my Captain. My Crew. My Family. Most people view family in the blood that is shared. My views are a bit different. My family is made by the bonds of shared hardship and struggle. My Captain's one wish is to leave this isle and to sail the open seas, to be free to be as she was born. Not trapped as nothing on this isle. It is the wish of the entire crew. Uma, Gil, Harry, They have not done anything that would warrant being sent to be imprisoned for eternity on this isle, none of the kids have. They will be free. I will put the entirety of my being into making that wish into reality.

This is the story of how we escaped this hellscape known as the Isle of the Lost. This is my story as the Daughter of the Enchantress and cast aside Son of Gaston. And how my crew, my family, were finally set free.. I will make it so. After all, isn’t the best intent to try and free people from an oppression forced on them for reasons they had no control over? We will be free, no matter what the consequences of pitting my will against the will of my mother, or the will put into that Barrier may be.

Now, why don’t we start at the beginning, of how our crew was originally started, all those years ago? I mean, isn’t that how fairytales start? How would the son of a hunter, a son of a pirate, the daughter of a sea witch, and the off-spring of an enchantress come to be family? After all, this isle is filled with the bad and the worst. Family, or friends, are not looked upon as relevant, or worth the effort to put the energy into. People are either marks or victims. Those to take advantage of. Not to get close to. So, how does one survive and create a family with others who have been raised with the same view points? Let me tell you, it wasn’t without bloodshed…..

To be continued…


	2. This is the Past, Which is the actual Beginning…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of how they met...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of ?. I'm having a rather difficult time separating the much older voice that has been around people with the younger which has only had their mother's speech patterns to go off of. So their language is a bit advanced for their age, but I highly doubt the mother would tolerate anything less.

This is the Past, Which is the actual Beginning…  
I guess the best way to go about this is to start with how I met them. I met Harry first. This was back when we were little.  
My mother always said that humans in general were pathetic, selfish, greedy creatures. I was to go to what amounts to a market on this forsaken isle to try and acquire some food that had any semblance of freshness to it. I found it strange that she held such contempt for humans, when she willingly bore me. I’m half, so as I was sent to the docks, I was immensely curious as to what these humans were about, on my own terms. This was the first time I was allowed to venture so far from home, better yet, On my own.  
I wanted to see if these humans were as depraved as my mother makes them out to be. She has made it a point since I was born to drill it in my head that anything human was not worth the time or effort in trying to redeem. She tried, several times, to redeem them. It’s the very reason she was sent to this isle. She cursed the wrong human, and he decided that any that did any wrong, no matter on what scale, would be banished.  
I was told to hide my face, due to the fae-like appearance that I inherited from her. To be caught, with such a pretty face, with the scum of what humanity has to offer? Let’s just say, that wouldn’t be the most ideal of scenarios that could have played out. And it was my full intention to abide by the warnings given by my mother. That was the plan, anyway.  
°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°  
“Capture that brat!!! Even if it’s the last thing you do!!”  
Ok, so maybe trying to steal from pirates wasn’t the best course of action. But considering they run the docks, I figured maybe they had first pick of what comes off the boats from the mainland. Not entirely wrong with that assumption, but I failed to take into consideration that I apparently am very poor at trying to steal. Especially from pirates. So now I have to find somewhere to hide.  
Dodging through the crowd, weaving in, out, around, and sometimes under the stalls that were crowding the grime covered streets that spider web their way towards the inner part of the isle, I try to find either a route to the Forest, or a hide away place I can lay low until the pursuers either give up, or get far enough away that I can sneak passed.  
Mother seems to be correct, piss off a human, and they are immediately out for blood. All’s I did was try and take a crate of fruit. Maybe a bit ambitious, considering that the crate is almost twice my size, but Mother was very….adamant about fresh fruit. Not that you could call it fresh, but as close as it gets here.  
Goblins, goblins everywhere. If this was the outside world, it would be considered an infestation. No wonder Mother doesn’t like coming into more populated areas.  
There! A small hole in the wall, with a little shifting of muscle mass and bone structure, and I’m home free.  
Sadly, the amount of shifting took just that fraction of a second too long, and gave them just enough time to grab my ankle. Dragged me back through the hole. Didn’t matter if I struggled. Several large, strong humans pitted against my rather abysmal strength, no matter how inhuman, just wasn’t a fair fight.  
Time to meet the Captain….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... is it ok, or do I need to try harder with the differentiate the 2 voices? Let me know your thoughts!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! This is the first time in awhile that I've tried writing, so all tips and critiques welcome. I will try my best to update. Because this story has stuck in my head for a bit. And I wanted to try my hand at writing again.


End file.
